Nice to actually know you
by AlexandraSkylarSolace
Summary: Katie gets to kind of know Travis? ya. Rated T for minor cursing Forgot to add OOC (out of character) sorry.


_**A/n Hi:) Due to long term author's block, I haven't posted anything. So ya, new one-shot, hope you like it:) REMEMBER TO REVIEW, REASONABLE FLAMES ARE VERY MUCH WELCOMED. **_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the plot. **_

_**Nice to actually know you**_

_Knock! Knock!" _

"Katie! You date's here!" Lena shouted.

"For the last time, he's not my date! No exactly." Katie's boots clicked against the floor as she walked towards the door, then turning back to say goodbye to her half-siblings. Katie opened the door, only to be greeted by the one and only Travis Stoll, wearing his usual: Sandals, Khaki cargo shorts. And in his usual orange camp shirt's place was a black polo.

"Sup Katie-Kat." Travis tilts his head up in a silent _'Sup_

"Ya. Whatever, now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what'?"

"Now what do we do? Stand here?"

"Right. Almost forgot." Travis muttered the last part and turn away, walking towards Thaila's tree, aka. Camp's exit.

A SUV parked near Thaila's tree, "It's Will's." Travis answered Katie's silent question, walking to the driver's seat. "Come on." Travis gestured when Katie stood, unmoving.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"How bout we make a bet," Travis smiled, evil...evil smile," If you win me in a race, I'll do whatever you want and if I win... you'll go on a date with me. Come on, its just 50 meter race."_

_"Date... with you? Please... No." Katie turned to walk away but was pulled back by Travis._

_"Why? You scared?" Travis teased, knowing it would always work._

_"I'm not- I'm not scare- Okay fine!" Katie agrees. _Always works.

_"On my mark." Connor announced," Get set. GO!" _

_Katie took the lead, with Travis at her heels. Connor stuck his foot out in front of him, causing Katie to trip and fall, face-first on to the ground, also allowing Travis to ran through the finishing line before Katie. Katie got up and patted the dirt off her, mumbling curses about the Stupid Stoll brothers cheating and their descendants not existing._

_"Wow, who would have thought that I would actually win?" Travis gestured as he approaches Katie, in a way it looks like he was welcoming her._

_"Please. Cut the act." Katie attempted, once again, to walk away but was, once again, pulled back by Travis._

_"Hey. This Saturday. 9 am. Your Cabin. I'll come.-Ah, sh- Just wear you normal clothes -shush Hon, daddy's trying to talk- _Where was I? Right._ Just be dressed when I come, okay? K, See ya, gotta go." Travis left before Katie could say anymore._

* * *

"Hey Kates, We're here. Kates?" Travis pokes Katie in the ribs, softly, kind of, not really.

"Where are we?"

"At some park, somewhere in New York. Come on."

* * *

"What are you- Woah..." Katie can't help but be amazed as she enter... whatever-the-place-is-called. Whatever-the-place-is-called is actually surrounded by four big fat trees at four sides, forming a square-ish place. Whatever-the-place-is-called is big enough for at most 6 people to sit in. There was already a picnic mat on the grass, accompanied by two picnic baskets and two bottles of water.

"You like it?" Travis started at Katie for a few seconds then proceeded sitting down on the mat, making himself comfortable. Katie sat down opposite Travis as he took out food from the picnic baskets.

"Fresh..." Katie is still a bit shocked.

"Yup, when you were sleeping just now in the car, I came and set up. Nobody usually comes here, much less _here_.

* * *

"-My mother has never cared, not really. She cared for Connor, but not me.-OMG I sound so sour!- I love Connor, I really do, but sometimes I just want to know why she preferred Connor than me. She'd usually come home late at night, 'bout 12 - 3 am, drunk.

"Sometimes when I'm still awake at those hours she'd usually scold me for staying up so late and start beating me up, for not being obedient, like Connor. But sometimes I when actually fall asleep, she would wake me up- Connor and I slept in different rooms, well at least he actually sleeps in a room, I slept on the couch- and she would start scolding me for not being sensitive and wait up for her, she'll start say how her job is always so hard and exhausting and how she had to stay up so late then she could come home. And all she sees is me sleeping comfortably on the couch. -Well as comfortable as it could be, you could actually see the nails coming out if you sat or lie down at the 'right' places.- Anyway, so ya. To summarize that I pretty much get beat up for anything I do. Ya."

"Wow... you story actually topped mine."

"Well thank you. I also knew my abusive mother would top your ignorant A-hole dad."

"I'm sorry."

"For..."

"For everything, being so bad to you; always talking about touché subjects about your bitchy mother -No offence."

"Oh say as much as you like, I don't mind. Actually I'm quite enjoying it."

"I would also like to thank you, for this 'date'", Katie quoted with her fingers," I got to actually know you besides your bastard side at camp." Travis smiled.

"Me too." The two demigods' eyes met. For a while they just started at each other, then, slowly, they leaned in...

"Nice to actually know you." Katie muttered just before their lips meet.

_**THE END.**_

_**A/N HOW WAS IT? I'M CONFUSED MYSELF. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**_

_**REGARDLESS, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

_**PEACE:)**_


End file.
